


A 11 year old boy detective

by Merrymocha



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angus and Mavis are besties, Angus needs a hug, Bob - Freeform, Bureau of Balance - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, THB, Taako Adopts Angus McDonald, tres horny boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrymocha/pseuds/Merrymocha
Summary: Angus turns 11 on the moon and despite the fact he’s been gushing about his birthday coming up for weeks no one remembers
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Carey Fangbattle/Killian, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Angus McDonald, Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides & Angus McDonald, Mavis & Angus McDonald
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Angus wakes up with a smile on his face. It was his birthday. He had never been lucky enough to be with a friend or acquaintance when his birthday came around, so this was quite exciting. He had been reminding everyone who would listen that he would no longer be a baby faced 3’9 ten year old boy by August 6. He felt a bit obnoxious and rude afterwards but he just got so excited. Taako had been quite surprised at this news yelling a “I THOUGHT YOU WERE A 100 YEAR OLD GERBLIN TRAPPED IN A HUMAN TODDLER’S BODY” which Angus did not find quite as funny as Magnus did.

Angus stretches and gets off of the cot of his quickly thrown together room. When Madam Director had realized Angus was but a child, she had rushed to get him a private room. Even though she trusts her employees with all she can, she couldn’t afford to put him in a room with a bunch of adult strangers. Which he wouldn’t have minded, as he has helped quite a few adventurers on tricky missions and stayed with them quite fine. But he found her worry admirable. As it was though, the only private room available was the old janitors closet.

Don’t get him wrong the closet was quite comfy, and it was about as big as a station he used to sleep at, while working on a quite odd missing persons case. And it had a homey feeling that he couldn’t quite remember ever feeling as his days of living in a home lasted about 3 months. He didn’t feel sad about it though, because that would be greedy, wouldn’t it? Yeah. It would be. He’s not sad.

Angus skipped across the room, and sifted through the drawers of his cabinet to find his favorite outfit. His grandfather had bought it for him. He had said a good detective always has an outfit for when they need to act as if they were important. Today is finally the day Angus finally gets to act as if he’s important. It was a white long sleeve dress shirt, with a matching dark blue vest and pants. He felt he looked like Grandpa, which brought both a warm and disgusted feeling in his stomach

His grandfather was just an old detective who had been looking for an intern. The man, Christopher McDonald had been desperate, and Angus was just about as desperate to get paying job. Chris had claimed Angus as his grandson immediately after seeing the at the time 5 year old that went just over his boot ask to work with him. He had let Angus take his last name. He had been very caring, letting Angus stay in his home. Too bad it only lasted three months. Angus hates to thinking about Chris’s death. Angus now hates his outfit.

Before Angus had a chance to change, his stone of farspeech beeps. Angus frantically answers, forgetting his disgusting memories in the excitement of having someone telling him he’s special today. “Angus?” Madam Director’s voice booms from the stone. “Good morning ma’am!” Angus chirps excitedly. “The boys are leaving for a relic mission today, I need you to come to my office and be on stand by all day” she informs. Angus deflates, all excitement from moments ago gone.

“Oh.”

The stone beeps again, indicating that the director had hung up. Angus dropped his stone of the ground, and huffed. He felt so selfish, but this was going to be his special day. The world was at stake here, and he was angry about his birthday. Selfish. Selfish. Selfish. Stupid selfish Angus. These thoughts didn’t keep his anger down as much as he wanted them too. He threw off the fancy outfit, and put on a stained hoodie and sweatpants instead. If he was gonna spend his birthday waiting for a call the boys would probably never make, he was going to be comfortable. He kicked the abandoned outfit on his way out.

He walks down the seemingly endless hallways of the moon, down to the directors office. “HEY ANGO MANGO!” He hears the familiar voice of Carey Fangbattle yell out. He looked up the hallway where her voice came from to see her putting up decorations. “Happy” said the banner she was stapling to the wall, another banner laying at the base of her ladder. Angus smiles in excitement. Maybe he was wrong about today. Maybe the director just has too much on her plate, and it’s only her. Yeah. Yeah, it’s only her. As Angus passes Carey in the hallway saying a hello back, he sees the other banner. “Friday” it says. Angus sighs. He felt a lump forming in his throat. No. No this wasn’t happening. 

They remember. They know. They wouldn’t forget!… Would they? Angus shakes his head, and continues on his way. They looming door of the Director’s office appears before him after not long. As he puts his hand on the door to open it, Magnus, Merle, and Taako burst out of the room, causing him to fall to floor in his attempt to not get hit by the door. each of them were wearing obnoxious summer gear. The didn’t even spare him a glance. They didn’t even notice him, as they walked past him to the cannon room. 

“Ah! Angus, are you okay?” The director says in her monotone bordering emotions voice she always uses when talking to Angus. Angus smiles weakling the lump in his throat growing slightly as he tries not to think to much into the boys not noticing him. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”


	2. A Painfully Dull Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get back early, Someone remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about the fact that Angus is the one that launches their cannon so let’s just ignore that and assume Johann did it or sum.

He sat on the director’s desk as she worked. Occasionally she handed him a document she deemed easy enough for him to read through. After about ten minutes of them working, the director sighs and pops her neck as she looks up from what she had been hunched over. “Hey Angus?” Angus looks up to see her, with large bags under her eyes and a tired smile. He smiles back weakly. “Yes ma’am?” Her smile grows slightly, and she ruffles his unkept hair. “Do you know what day it is?” She asks gently. Angus perks up. “It’s August 6th ma’am!” He smiles, hoping the date would ring a bell in her head. “Ah. Thanks Ango. Dates leave you when you spend too much time on the moon.” She laughs softly. Angus frowns. He probably should stop jumping at any indication of remembrance. They don’t remember. Y’know being an organization built on remembering things the public can’t, these people sure are forgetful. Reminding them would just be rude at this point. Angus had gotten so far in these (by today)11 years of living with no birthday celebration. He could last another year. Angus smiles bittersweetly at that thought. By next year they’ll probably have all the relics, and the director would be able to rest, the boys would be able to have more than a millisecond of downtime, Johann would be able to play his music for the whole world to see. The world would be better by then. So why not wait another year to have a birthday with more happy versions of his fam-… no. Angus frowns. Not his family. Getting too attached to anyone is a dangerous game when you’re Angus McDonald, cause everyone you love dies. Prematurely. Gruesomely. Horridly. So no, not his family, he loves them too much to be their family. Maybe he should start to distance himself. For their sake. No. He has information they need. Hopefully. So he will help them as much as he can until this game of I spy is over. He stares blankly at the paper in his hands for the next 30 minutes, trying and failing to read it. “The gravitational pull we place fujaja dksjsua ejrjaja” the words fumble and twist before he can get too far. “Shit” he murmurs for the 10th time this minute. The director muffles a quiet chuckle. Adults find children cussing funny for some reason. But seeing her smile did calm his heart. If she was happy, then life was okay he guesses. The director’s stone shakes and shudders to life, Angus and the Director fumbling to answer. “Yo.” It was Avi. “They’re on their way back. The mission was a success, they got the chalice, and have suffered minimal injuries.” Angus tilts his head. “Already? I thought this one was supposed to be hard” he looks at the director to see her in shocked yet happy state. A dumb smile on her face. “It was. But they do have an odd way with doing things” she shakes her head in adoration. It was nice to see her in a non professional mood. “ thanks Avi!” Angus chirps, hanging up the stone. Not even 10 minutes later, the boys land back in the moon. And after a few moments of sitting blankly in their seats, report to Madam Director’s office. “YO LUCY” Magnus shouts as he walks in. The director flinches as if being burned. Angus raises a brow. He tries not to think about that too much, as many of his friendships have been ended when he accidentally looked to deep into them. He couldn’t help it, he was nosy to a t. It comes with being a detective. “Angus you may go, we have to discuss some classified things. Angus nods understandably, but Taako sputters. “He probably knows way more shit than this-“ he gestures to himself. “Gorgeous dumb wizard. He can definitely figure some of this red robe shit out, if we just ask him.” Taako places a hand on Angus’s shoulder defensively and Angus feels his heart melt. He grins. “It’s okay sir! I think we should just respect Madam Director’s wishes.” And after brushing off Taako’s hand he makes his way out of the room. He was tired. Terribly so. And he had only started his day an hour ago. But hey! It was his birthday so pity party in his own bed it was. He sees Johann crying over a piece of paper on his was back to his room. Johann is nice. He lets Angus stay with him in the voidfish’s chambers when he gets overwhelmed. And plays Angus lullabies when he can’t sleep. And they have quiet conversations about what they think different songs mean, and conspiracy theories. So yeah, Angus liked Johann, and seeing Johann crying was not abnormal in the slightest. But Angus hates to see the man hurting and rushes to Johann’s side and sputters out a “are you okay sir!?” Johann shakes and smiles weakly at Angus as he sobs. “Yeah, uh -hic!- just- just a normal day, huh. Uh -hic!- ha-happy birthday. I’m- I’m sorry- I’m sorry I can do much for you right now. But uh- hic!- you know. You’re eleven! yaaaay.” Johann sighs, and Angus stares at him for a second. “Can I hug you?” Angus whispers. Johann hiccups as his sobs die down, and holds out his arms. Angus jumps into his arms, and cuddles into the man. So… sitting there with the one person who had remembered, Angus grins. This was nice.


	3. A day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus sleeps the morning away, and gets dressed… again

Angus McDonald was now in his cot. He had started to get tired and Johann carried him to his room. That had been nice, he hasn’t cuddled with someone since… well since- huh… he supposes that was a first. Johann had ruffled his hair as he set him down in front of his door, and smiled. A sullen, sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. 

It meant a lot. Especially coming from Johann. Johann can’t feel much, so the fact that one of his few feelings was directed towards Angus. That was nice. Maybe that was birthday enough for him… it still doesn’t take the sting away though. No matter how much Angus wants to shake off the feeling of deep disappointment, he can’t.

He’s a te-… eleven year old boy. He gets his hopes up. He’s stopped making that mistake. He thought he stopped making that mistake. He hates how much it hurt him that they forgot. He hates the bit of hope in his mind that it’s not just Johann… but he knows it is.

If the people he spends the majority of his time with can’t remember, then he can’t count on Brad Bradson, or Querry Min from Human Resources definitely won’t remember. Damn. That’s a sad as fuck phrase. 

Angus can’t bring himself to do anything but wallow in self pity so… he takes a nap. He cries quietly as he shoves his face into his pillow, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

——————————

Angus’ mind woke up before his body did. He felt like hours past in the confines of his head, but when he finally got the energy to force his body to move, the clock said it was only 2 pm. Angus rolls his eyes “only…” He mocks himself aloud. 

He shakes his head and looks at the fancy outfit shrewd across the dirty floor. He can’t really bring himself to care. He pulls himself out of bed, and kicks the clothes to the side, flinching as his mind acknowledges the dirt rubbing into them. He lightly smacks himself, and begrudgingly picks up the clothes. He throws them into the basket across the room, lazily. The clothes kind of made it, hanging on the side of the basket.

Angus sighs, and glares down at the pajamas he wore. He decides that he hates looking casual. Angus sifts through his clothesline, which is partially filled with hand me downs The Director supplied for him. He has no clue where she found 20 pairs of blue jeans, nor will he ever wear them. He continues searching until he decides on a navy blue sweater with a dress shirt underneath, and a long black skirt. 

He smiled at the skirt. Taako had gave it to him, after he caught Angus staring at his skirts. Taako was nice like that. He had asked Angus if he wanted one, Angus had said yes, then before Angus knew it Taako had transmuted four of his skirts to Angus’ size.

Taako had also helped him make hot chocolate that night. He hadn’t touched any of the ingredients, just stood over Angus’ shoulder and instructed. Angus knew not to question Taako on that.

Angus wishes his birthday could’ve been like that day… happy and memorable.

He stares at the skirt in self pity for a few more seconds before he throws the outfit on. 

He looks… like himself.

Angus weakly smiles at his reflection, and makes his way out the door. In the dim light of his room he hadn’t noticed the obvious tear streaks on his face, or the blotchy rosiness of his cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in three years, so please don’t be too hard on me


End file.
